The Twoleg curse of Mapleshade
by Hollypool1999
Summary: Takes place right after Hollyleaf announces Leafpool's secret to the Clans. She does not run away in my story. Mapleshade places a curse to test out her new dark powers onto six young warriors : Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Ivypool. She makes them into twolegs for a certain amount of time, and they must fend for themselves. My first story, R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Leafpool's POV_

I saw my children giving me dirty looks as I padded into the warrior's den. It would be my first night as a warrior, and I am confused, sad, and extremely angry at myself and Feathertail. She was the one that gave Crowfeather and me the blessing to mate. It was her fault that these poor, poor children of mine were produced and placed into this cave of misery. The only empty nest in the den was next to Thornclaw, who slowly shook his head and padded out. I sank to the earthy, old floor, and buried my head into my paws. I blinked once, and promptly fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

Almost instantly, I found myself at Four-trees, the Gathering place, or as I would forever remember it as; the place where Hollyleaf revealed our secrets. On the great rock stood Feathertail, Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf. Starting from Bluestar, they jumped down and padded up until they sat in front of me. Feathertail was last, her tail drooping.

"You!"I hissed viciously. Yowling, I leaped onto her, determined to make her pay for the misery she had brought upon me and my loved ones; Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Crowfeather, Firestar and Sandstorm. As I was about to make contact with her, Bluestar barreled into me, sending yours truly flying across the clearing. I started to sob in grief as images and memories flashed through my head; Crowfeather, then Crowpaw, saving me from falling off of the gorges edge, us foolishly running away from the Clans, Cinderpelt giving her life to the badgers to save Cinderheart, then Cinderkit, my kits are Warriors, Hollyleaf revealing my secret to all four Clans, most important of all; Feathertail giving is the blessing to mate.

"Dear, dear Leafpool - " began Spottedleaf, but I cut her off.

"You approved of Feathertail's blessing! You are also to blame! And here I was, thinking that you actually cared about me and my kin and was my friend!" Then, as all four she-cats gazed at me with sad and loving eyes, I suddenly realized that I was acting like a silly, whiny little kit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still not understanding why I was called. "It is my time, isn't it?"

"No, no, not yet dear Leafpool." Bluestar assured me. "We are here to tell you a prophecy, young one"

_Young one? _I thought _I have a mate and three grown kits! _

"I am sorry" I murmured in shame and embarrassment. "Please forgive my outburst. It's just that-that I feel so angry at myself, not you, that I was disrespectful to some of the greatest she-cats of StarClan. Forgive me." I repeated as all she-cats looked at me with sympathy and understanding. Only Yellowfang retorted in a tart voice;

"Are you done purring out your little sympathy speech? Because the prophecy is waiting, and so is my stomach and a few juicy mice in the forest!"

"Let's begin then, shall we?" mewed Spottedleaf hastily. They came closer to me, from all four directions; Feathertail from the north, Yellowfang from the south, Bluestar from the south, and Spottedleaf from the west. Their eyes grew brighter and brighter, as the moon faded and darkness reigned. The earth beneath me rumbled and started crumbling and whirling, and I spun through the void, yowling my lungs out. Just as I thought that the prophecy would never come, I heard the whispering, and I strained my ears to hear it.

"When the Lion, the Jay, the Holly, the Cinder, the Dove, and the Ivy will fall into the darkness's grip, and survive the turmoil, peace will be restored to the forest."

I gasped, smashing into a rock, my paws flailing wildly. Then, something sharp prodded my side.

"Get up!" A voice screeched. "Time for training!"

I hissed, unsheathing my claws. And then noticed that the sun was already up, and the temperature was growing warmer every second.

"Coming, coming." I grumbled to Poppyfrost, who had been hastily assigned as my mentor by Firestar last night. I was thankful to him that he let me sleep with the warriors; I think that the apprentices would most likely scorn me even more than the warriors.

She snorted. "Follow me." Was her curt response. When I padded into the camp's clearing, every cat suddenly grew as silent as a pile of dead cats. Only Sorreltail, my good friend since kithood, blinked at me sympathetically as I made my way to the fresh kill pile. I felt uncomfortable as I chose I vole, and sat there eating it, while Brambleclaw, still in shock, padded toward me. I could barely hear him telling me to go on a hunting patrol with Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, and Whitewing, for the prophecy was still ringing in my ears.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Alright, thank you Cinderstar377, Bristleclaw, Fuzzyfire932, and Wolfy Winter and Dream for reviewing THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D **

**Cinderstar377 - thank you for telling me to update soon! As you can see - I did not…but I will in later chapters! I have chapter 3 already written out in my notebook **

**Bristleclaw - hmmm…thank you for the cat - I know how to use her! I'll make her name be Iceberg**

**Fuzzy - thank you! I have perfect ideas for shadow…but I have to make him a she-cat**

**Wolfy - thanks for the cats! I do know how to fit them in…but in chapter 7..i want to make at least 15 chapters**

**Thank you again for reviewing my crappy story!**

_**Hollyleaf's POV**_

When I heard Leafpool pad away to the Warriors den, I sighed in relief. I didn't want to speak with her, look at her, or talk about her. Leafpool. Our mother.

"Hollyleaf?" asked a tentative voice. It was Cinderheart, one of my best friends. I sighed once again, and continued staring at the moon.

"I'm not sleeping in the Warrior den tonight. Out here is better, Leafpool or Squirrelflight are not here. And perhaps StarClan will give me some answers.

"Well…suit yourself. Lionblaze is sleeping with Jayfeather in the medicine cat den."

"Thanks." I murmured. She shook her head, muttered a faint 'I'm sorry', and padded of to share tongues with Ivypool, another friend of mine. Very soon, I also nodded into slumber.

I was in a field, the sweet smell of daisies and wildflowers drifting and wafting into my twitching nose. I pricked my ears toward a scuffling sound. Squirrel! I stalked towards it, my paws not making a sound, muscles tensed. Dropping into a hunting crouch, I leaped. Before I could even graze the squirrel however, I appeared at Four-Trees.

"Fox dung!" I spat, not believing my terrible luck. That's when I noticed a cat with stars in her pelt gazing at me from the Great Rock.

"Yellowfang!" I gasped, bowing my head in respect.

"Young Hollyleaf." She began somberly. "You must travel to the Moonpool immediately! As soon as you are awake! Tell no one, not Firestar not anyone! Now, go!"

"Wait!" I wailed. "What about my parents? Did you know all along? Why didn't anyone tell me? Argh!" I started yowling in terror as a great wind sucked me into reality. I woke up in the middle of camp, in a shaft of moonlight, panting.

"Remember…" whispered a voice into my twitching ears. I whirled around, but no one was there. I shook my head to clear it, and crept towards the secret tunnel behind the dirt-place that my brothers and I used to use as apprentices. But someone was already there. Two someones, actually.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather!" I hissed in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well…umm…err.." stuttered Lionblaze, when Jayfeather cut in.

"We're going to the Moonpool, if you must know" he said irritably. Lionblaze shoved him.

"Mouse - brain! Cinderpelt told us not to tell anyone!" he said fearfully.

"Actually, I'm heading to the Moonpool as well. Yellowfang came to me in a dream and commanded me to go to it right now."

"Let's go then. If we start now we should be th-" Jayfeather was cut off.

"Wait for me!" whispered a new voice. "I'm coming with you too. And don't even ask; Dovewing, Ivypool and I all got a dream from Spottedleaf. They should be here any second now." Cinderheart mewed extremely quickly.

"Here we are." Hissed Ivypool. "And you're making so much noise that I'm surprised that ShadowClan does not hear you."

"Sorry." I muttered. "I didn't realize that what-" (I quickly counted) "five cats are coming with me? How are we supposed to sneak to the Moonpool all together? We can't just all merrily stomp out of camp on our jolly way!"

"I'm going now." Hissed Jayfeather. "And it would be a good idea for Dovewing to stay in the back so she can use her special senses to see if anyone is following us." He added. With that, he turned around and confidently padded off into the forest, using his nose as a guide. We all exchanged a glance.

"I'm going too." I murmered. "I don't think that Jayfeather should be out there on his own. Let's go." One by one, every cat padded silently behind me, Dovewing using my blind brother's advice and staying in the back.

We found Jayfeather on the path leading straight up to the Moonpool at dawn.

"Wait up!" yelled Lionblaze, with us she-cats immediately shushing him.

"Do you want us to get seen or heard?" asked Ivypool sharply.

"No…" replied my golden furred brother meekly.

I held back a purr. "We're here! Let's go!" I mewed in an excited tone as we all ran forward eagerly, anticipating the message that StarClan will give to us. We all crowded around the Moonpool, shoving at each other to make room.

"Move Cinderheart!"

"Well sorry - but there isn't space for six cats, Dovewing!"

"I don't fit!"

"Then lose some weight, Ivypool."

"Excuse me?! Jayfeather, you may be the medicine cat, but I swear by StarClan that I will-"

Finally as we all stood around the place, I had an uneasy feeling about this little adventure all of a sudden, for no reason I can explain. But it was too late as we all touched our noses to the pool that resembled a large puddle of clear, icy cold blue water. Suddenly, a high pitched hissing noise sounded in my ears, and in my companion's too. I could tell, for they sprang to their paws and wildly looked around.

"Wh-whats happening?" stuttered Cinderheart nervously. Just then, the reek of molding leaves, crowfood, and dead cats after a battle filled the small Moonpool clearing.

"Did you really think it was StarClan?" a she-cats voice sneered in a mocking fashion. None of us recognized it except for Lionblaze and Ivypool.

"Mapleshade?!" came their horrified simultaneous gasps.

**Ok that was a really bad ending…review please!**


End file.
